1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rocking key button assembly used in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
With rapid development of information technology, electronic devices, such as cellular phones, personal digital assistant (PDA), and so on, are become more and more popular. For general electronic devices, key buttons mechanisms may be arranged on two side surfaces of the electronic devices to provide command shortcuts. For example, key button mechanisms can be used for receiving a call or adjusting sound volume.
Key button assemblies, especially rocking assemblies, can be difficult to assemble. Take a rocking key button assembly (including a key button and two holding members) for example. The holding members retain the key button within a housing of the electronic device. The key button has two shafts fixed to the housing. The key button rotates about the shafts and thus rocks relative to the housing. Assembly can be difficult due to the structure of the key button assembly and the relationship of the key button assembly with the housing.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.